As is known, shoes are already commercially available which are used for sports and have, at the surface of the sole, pads that are interchangeable because they can be subject to wear.
These solutions have failed to prove to be valid in the case of particular sports, such as for example supermotard and motocross, in which the sole of the shoe, which is constituted by a boot, is subject to extremely intense wear especially along the outer perimetric line.
Particularly in supermotard, where racing occurs substantially on tarmac-covered surfaces, the racers use the boot as a third supporting point to stabilize the motorcycle along bends, with the result of literally destroying the rubber sole during a single race and of also damaging the lateral portion of the upper of the shoe.